


He Needs The Hugs

by Anxiety (Minnowshadow)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #HelpRoman2020, Deceit really isn't in this one, Roman needs a hug, Roman needs all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnowshadow/pseuds/Anxiety
Summary: Roman's been feeling downHelp him up<3#HelpRoman2020
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Platonic LAMP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	He Needs The Hugs

Roman didn’t feel like himself.

He was sure it was nothing, and that it would go away with time.

But it didn’t.

All day he wasn’t… okay.

Virgil was the first to notice.

“Hey, Princey. You good?”

Roman plastered on his best smile, “Yeah, Emo Nightmare, of course I am.”

Then was Patton, “Hey, Roman. Are you okay? You seem a little down today…”

Roman smiled again, “Of course, Padre. I’m perfectly fine.”

Finally, Logan.

“Roman. Are you feeling alright today?”

“Yup, Specs! A-okay!”

It wasn’t until after dinner, which Roman didn’t attend, that they all asked together.

“Roman? Can we come in?” Virgil’s voice called from the other side of the door.

Roman took a schooling breath and nodded, “Sure.”

They awkwardly walked in.

“Um, listen… Ro…” Patton stuttered, trying to get his words out.

Roman raised an eyebrow curiously.

“We do not think you are okay, so we asked Remus to come down from the Dark Sides.” Logan interrupted.

Roman bolted up, “Wh-what?” he choked out.

Patton sighed, “We’re worried about you, Kiddo.”

“BROTHER DEAREST!”

Roman groaned as Remus burst into the room, all happy-faced and smiling.

But they both disappeared as he saw his brother.

“Can you guys give us a moment alone?” he asked.

Biting his lip, Roman watched as Virgil, Patton, and Logan left.

Remus led his brother to the bed and sat him down, “Ro, what’s wrong?”

Roman sighed, “Why do you care, Rem?”

Remus let out a strained smile, “Because I care about you, Big Bro Ro.”

Roman chuckled and laid back on the bed, “I… I don’t feel…” he sighed, shaking his head.

Just his luck, Remus knew exactly what he meant.

“I know, Ro. But I want you to know that, no matter what, I’ll always love you, Big Bro Ro.” Remus said, laying down next to Roman.

Roman and Remus cuddled that night, and the next morning, Roman was feeling better.

After some encouraging from Remus, he told the others why he had been feeling so bad and they set aside an entire day for him (Remus did too, but it was just for the two brothers) and Thomas assured him that he was loved by everyone.

In the end, Roman learned how much he was loved by  _ everyone _ and how he could go to the others when he was feeling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my best, but idk it just seems to fit


End file.
